darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
703
Barnabas strikes a deal with Magda, promising jewels in return for protection during the day. Then, Barnabas introduces himself to Judith and Quentin Collins, as a cousin from England. Synopsis : The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirt to roam the cold, empty corridors alone. For some, this night will seem an eternity. Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has empoyed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite, hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But beyond the door, he has been transported back in time, to the year 1897, a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived at Collinwood. Magda is running out the front door of the Old House, calling after Sandor. She comes back inside and looks at Barnabas Collins, declaring that she knows exactly what he is. The basement door, behind which Barnabas was standing, opens and Magda flees, running out the door of the Old House. Just as she leaves the house, a bat appears and Magda becomes even more frightened. Barnabas and Magda are back in the Old House, where Barnabas has a tight grip on her. Barnabas informs her that he will not hurt her or her husband as long as she keeps his secret. Barnabas then informs her as long as she protects him during the day, Barnabas will give her a small, but valuable, part of the Collins family jewels and then continues to give her a ring he had under his cloak, promising more. The conversation turns to Quentin Collins and the Family secret. Barnabas is curious to know where Quentin stands among the family members. Magda is curious to know why Barnabas is so interested, and he simply tells her that he wants to know all he can before he introduces himself to the family as a distant cousin from England. Quentin and Judith Collins are in the drawing room, arguing over Quentin’s right to see his grandmother, Edith Collins. Judith insists that he cannot see her, as she is too ill, but Quentin is determined. In the middle of their arguing, a knock is heard from the front door and Judith leaves to answer it. After Judith answers the door, Magda enters the house. Magda tells Judith that she is here to give Edith a very important message, but Judith refuses to let Magda see her. Quentin arrives and joins the conversation, where he persuades Magda to give Quentin and Judith the message. Magda tells them that a stranger will arrive at Collinwood after sunset, who will pretend to be a friend or relative. She continues to tell them that they should not trust him, as his motives are not pure. Beth, the servant, is listening through the closed doors of the drawing room. Beth is in her room, putting on a jacket, when Quentin enters without knocking. Beth informs Quentin that she is leaving, to go into Collinsport, but Quentin questions her and begins looking through her things she plans to take. He finds an envelope with at least 300 dollars and is surprised when Beth informs him that it is actually hers. They continue to argue As Judith Collins is walking through the foyer, someone at the front door knocks. When Judith answers the door, Barnabas Collins introduces himself, requesting to speak to the master of the house. Judith is quite surprised, but lets him into the house, where Barnabas informs Judith that he is from the English branch of the family. Judith leads him into the drawing room, and then leaves to get Quentin. Judith and Quentin enter the drawing room, where Judith introduces the two men. They talk lightly for a moment, before Quentin shifts the conversation to the portrait in the foyer. Barnabas tells them that he is a direct descendent of the original Barnabas Collins, the man depicted in the portrait. Judith leaves Quentin in Barnabas to go fetch some tea. After Quentin and Barnabas chit-chat for a moment, Quentin takes a sword, hanging from the wall, and directs it at Barnabas. Quentin accuses Barnabas of lying, as he was in England himself and discovered that there is no English branch of the family. Quentin informs Barnabas that he will kill him if he doesn’t get answers. Memorable Quotes *'Quentin Collins:' "Now, I'll give exactly five minutes to tell me who you are and what you want, or so help me, I'll run you through." Cast *Judith Collins: Joan Bennett *Barnabas Collins: Jonathan Frid *Magda: Grayson Hall *Quentin Collins: David Selby *Beth Chavez: Terry Crawford Notes Mistakes * Barnabas Collins tells Quentin that the "original Barnabas" left Collinsport in 1798, although he supossedly left for England in 1795. * In the closing still while displaying the credits, Jonathan Frid walks in front of the camera before he realizes that they are taping. 0703